


Let's Play A Board Game

by shayrnin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Humanstuck, and board games, andfluff, cute too, its rlly funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayrnin/pseuds/shayrnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two dorks decide to play a boardgame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play A Board Game

"A what?" Karkat said. His friend Nepeta, a catgirl with red hair and a short, small body, has approached him and randomly asked him too,           "Play a board game with me. Maybe Monopoly, or Checkers. Just a board game. Purrleaseeee? We can go to my house and play?" There she goes, with her cat puns. Hard too say no, honestly. Sounds sort of fun but awkward. He’ll be alone in a room, with her. If that doesn't describe "date" he doesn't know what the fuck does.

    "Sure why the fuck not? I have nothing else to do." She grabbed his arm and squealed from delight. He glanced of to the side, immediately regretting this. She started to run in the direction of her apartment/house, seeing as they both just got done whatever they were doing. He followed, more out of getting pulled then actually following, until they reached her place.

~

    "Which one?" She asked looking her beautiful display of board games. Fuck did she plan this before he even got here and had them all out and everything? He looked at them, "Let's play checkers, that way I don't have to be here longer then I want too." He said glancing away so he didn't have to see her reaction. He heard her shuffle around and clap once she got it set up, he moved over and sat on his side. This'll be "fun".

Except it actually was and he got REALLY into it. "There and There and There AND NOW I HAVE TAKEN 3 OF YOUR PIECES." he yelled victoriously grabbing those 3 from the board and setting them aside. She gave him a quick pouty face before choosing her move, a simple one move. She then giggled, a light blush on her face. He looked at her, "What?" She giggled more glancing up, "Ohhhhh nothing." He stares at her face searching for an answer, "No really tell me or I'll get up and leave right now."

    She busted out laughing,  "Like you actually would, you're so into this game Karkitty I didn't expect this furom you." He face grew a bright red as he slammed his hands down onto the board, destroying their game. "I am NOT into it, it's a stupid ass, boring, board game. It's checkers."  She just laughed more falling back on her back onto the floor holding her tummy. "KARKAT! You're hilarious!" He got really embarrassed at this point and just threw the board across the room. "I AM NOT!"   
  
    She looked up at him catching her breath, "You're really adorable too when your embarrassed." His eyes grew wide and he fell back his hands on his face. "I AM NOT! I am none of these things!" And she just kept laughing. It took Karkat a second but then he too began to laugh his ass off.


End file.
